There are various fastener drivers known in the art for driving fasteners (e.g., nails, tacks, staples, etc.) into a workpiece. These fastener drivers operate utilizing various means known in the art (e.g., compressed air generated by an air compressor, electrical energy, flywheel mechanisms). Among them, the fastener drivers using vacuum as the power source for driving the fasteners, are widely used nowadays which often contain a cylinder-piston structure where vacuum is formed in a portion of the cylinder and its pressure difference with other portions of the cylinder (e.g. in atmosphere pressure) causes the piston to move and drive the fasteners. In some of these fastener drivers there is mechanism for generating vacuum in the cylinder by using a second piston of which the reciprocal movement expels air from a portion of the cylinder, thus creating vacuum thereinside. However, existing pneumatic fastener drivers often do not have a blade lubrication mechanism for reducing the friction between the blade and the blade seal in the second piston.